


"Steven's Pregnant!"

by igonecrazy



Category: Buzzfeed: Worth It (Web Series)
Genre: Adam is done with their shit, Alpha Andrew Ilnyckyj, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff and Smut, Jealous Andrew Ilnyckyj, M/M, Married Andrew Ilnyckyj/Steven Lim, Omega Steven Lim, Pregnant Steven Lim, RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:29:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28574550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/igonecrazy/pseuds/igonecrazy
Summary: Worth It - $13 BBQ Ribs Vs. $256 BBQ Ribs • Koreareimagined with a married Standrew and a Mpreg!Steven.
Relationships: Adam Bianchi & Andrew Ilnyckyj & Steven Lim, Andrew Ilnyckyj/Steven Lim
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	"Steven's Pregnant!"

**Author's Note:**

> I blame Andrew's"Steven's pregnant!" for this fic.
> 
> It's the same setting except the world is also A/B/O.
> 
> They haven't changed their surname to Limnykyj, Steven just likes to use it.

Andrew looked at the watch, on the nightstand, and relaxed after he saw the time margin. He turned, wanting to wake up his husband, but paused at the sight that greeted him.

Steven was sleeping, on his side, snoring softly, with the covers pooled around his waist. One of his hands was folded under his chin and the other lying in the space between them. He looked adorable.

Andrew reached out and gently brushed the hair off of Steven's face and caressed his cheek with the back of his hand. Tracing his husband's plum lower lip with his thumb, he smirked when Steven kitten licked it in his sleep.

If Andrew Ilnyckyj had one weakness, it would be his husband's neck.

His fingers gently massaged the mating mark, at the juncture of Steven's neck, drawing a moan out of him. The faint mark on that, otherwise, unblemished skin satisfied a primal itch of his alpha brain. 

"Mmmm, Andrew," Steven groaned, groggily, as he reached for him.

He wrapped his arms around his husband as he pulled him to his chest. Andrew buried his nose in his husband's long and enticing neck and took a deep inhale of his scent, rain and matcha. He nipped at the purpling mark he had left there last night making Steven mewl.

"Morning, baby," he whispered in Steven's ear.

"Too early," Steven whined.

Andrew hummed and tightened the arm he had around Steven's waist, while squeezing his butt with the other. He gently massaged Steven's hole, making it more slick with every circle.

"Ah, Drew!" Steven moaned.

Andrew tuned them so he was laid on top of Steven, with his elbow supporting his weight as his other hand continued its exploration of Steven's hole.

He brought his slick covered hand up to open Steven's mouth, giving him a taste, before he plunged his tongue into that inviting mouth, just as he plunged two fingers into Steven's leaking ass.

His husband let out a startled gasp, legs spreading wider before his hands came up to Andrew's neck and hair, gripping tightly.

"Drew," Steven panted as their lips parted, opening his eyes up for the first time.

"You smell divine, baby," was all he could whisper, as if that explained his sudden urge to bury himself in his husband.

Steven seemed to accept that reasoning and tilted his head, leaning up to capture Andrew's lips.

This isn't the first time Andrew is waking Steven up like this, but this is definitely the first time he is anything but lazy.

He added another finger as his hand went to town on Steven, while his tongue licked around in Steven's gasping mouth.

"Drew, please...more."

Andrew didn't wait around for a condom, the chances of Steven getting pregnant outside of a heat were close to null.

He brought a hand up to Steven's neck, pressing gently at the mating mark, as he finally entered his dripping hole, sending a jolt through his husband's body.

Steven's head lolled back with the sharp snaps of his hips, he looked beautiful with the pink blush covering his whole body. It only drove Andrew wilder, urging him on to get deeper and deeper into his husband's pliant body. 

He buried his nose in Steven's neck again, letting his scent invade every inch of his mind. He felt his knot starting to expand and catch on Steven's rim. Steven gaped and clenched his eyes.

Andrew would worry if he was hurting Steven, but the continuous litany of 'ah's spilling from Steven's lips assured him of his husband's pleasure.

He pressed open-mouth kisses to his jaw and cheek and to the corner of his mouth before kissing Steven again. He nibbled at the plum lower lip of his husband, dragging it between his teeth as his hips slowed down, his knot locking him up inside Steven.

"Ah-an-andrew!" Steven moaned, panting hard as he spilled over the edge. He bit down on Steven's neck as his orgasm hit. Steven's body shook in his arms again, he thought his husband was having another orgasm again, but then the cute giggles reached his ears.

"What got into you, Mr. Limnykyj?"

Andrew smirked, he pulled back a little, looming over his husband, he caressed his cheeks as he explained, in all seriousness, "You looked beautiful. It's really your fault for going to bed naked."

"I didn't go to bed naked, you decided I was wearing too many clothes before...you know," Steven said, blushing again. Even as they were still locked together, his husband really had trouble with saying what they did last night.

"Before?" Andrew turned them over and Steven moaned, shuddering as another orgasm hit his overstimulated body.

"Just...kiss," Steven didn't have to complete his request before he was descending on those lips.

It was a little while later when Andrew's knot had subsided and they were just lying together, holding each other, calming down from their morning activity. Andrew was in the middle of a story about something Shane told him about something hilarious Ryan did when Steven pulled away from him and rushed towards the bathroom. The door locking before Andrew could even register what happened.

"St-stevie?" He shouted but to no avail.

He turned over and looked at the clock. Oh, they're supposed to start getting ready.

Andrew shrugged and got out of bed, deciding to start on their breakfast.

He was just pouring matcha into Steven's tumbler when the guy walked out of their bedroom.

"What was with the running into the bathroom, you scared me, baby." He complained without much heat.

"I'm sorry, I just saw the clock and I remembered we have a flight to catch."

"It's alright," He put down the iced matcha latte in front of Steven and kissed his forehead, "enjoy your breakfast, I'll be out in ten minutes."

"It's okay, I'll wait for you."

He smiled and pecked his husband's lips before scurrying away. He needed to pee.

* * *

Andrew covered his snoring husband with a blanket, that they got on flight, and pressed a kiss to his forehead.

He looked up and caught Evan looking at them, from across the aisle, with an adoring smile on his face.

A year ago, he might have given Evan a raised eyebrow at most. But now, he doesn't feel out of his skin when he smiles back at Evan. He adores the heck out of his husband and he knows they look cute together.

* * *

"Steven, baby, come on, I'm tired!"

Since neither of them would listen to his pleading, Andrew stepped into the frame to ruin the photo that Adam was taking of Steven.

"Both of you slept for most of the flight. Can we please leave? Evan and I need some much needed rest."

"Awwww," Steven cooed as he came up to him and wrapped his arms around Andrew's shoulders. "I thought we could have some fun."

"No, no fun. Food and sleep," Andrew grumbled, ignoring his friends and his husband's laughter. He dragged Steven towards the exit with the arm he had around his waist.

* * *

The call time for the next day was eight in the morning, which meant no time for some fun activities.

They got to the breakfast hall ten minutes before eight. Steven went to get their coffees while he went to get them breakfast.

Steven moaned when Andrew fed him a bite of the waffles he had got for them.

"Steevan!" Andrew groaned.

"What?" Steven giggled. 

Not fooled by his husband's faux innocence, Andrew pulled Steven closer, "come here," he said as he caught his giggles in an intense kiss.

"Ugh, get away from each other," Adam groaned as he joined them, a few minutes later.

Steven pulled away from him but didn't move too far. Andrew smiled and kissed his husband's blushing cheek.

"I think they're cute," Evan said as he took his seat next to Adam, across from them. "Good morning, guys!"

"Good morning, Evan!" Steven nodded at the guy, "and good morning to you too Adam. Don't mind him, Evan, he just pretends that he doesn't adore us."

"No," Adam said while chewing, making Andrew cringe at the sight, "I do adore you, I just don't want to watch Andrew suck your soul out of your body before I've had my coffee." Adam took an exaggerated sip of his coffee to make his point.

"Did any of you call David Chang?" Andrew asked, successfully driving the conversation towards work aka what they were there to do in the first place.

* * *

David was amazing!

Andrew feels like a fan right now, and he can see his friends all feel the same. It seems surreal to have a world renowned Korean-American chef have food with them in Korea.

He poured out a glass of water and passed it to Steven, who looked a little pale. Yes, he can tell when his husband looks pale. 

Hearing David talk about his experience growing up reminded him of when he and Steven had a similar conversation, except they were curled up in their bed.

Andrew laughed when David said Steven wouldn't know when to kiss a girl, because a) his husband was a clueless little bambi when they met, he had to profess his love to Steven before the guy realised Andrew had been smitten the whole time and b) Steven doesn't really pay attention to girls, well not anymore.

Andrew was a little miffed when David made them try the hot pepper. It's not that he doesn't not enjoy something that spicy, it's just that Steven's been a little unwell recently. Steven even went to the doctor's before they made their trip to Korea, and he had to take a couple of pills so he won't throw up on the flight. He is pretty sure he saw Steven take a pill in the morning. But Steven's laughing, so he makes peace with it.

* * *

Steven excused himself to their room as soon as they arrived at their hotel. They had decided to stop by for a little while after they're done shooting at the first location.

David and Evan struck up a conversation about their shared experiences.

Adam went to his room, telling them he would be back in a bit.

Andrew followed Steven into their room hoping he could sneak in some fun time for them.

"Steven?" 

He frowned when there was no answer.

As he closed the door behind him, he heard water running in the washroom.

Thankfully the door to the bathroom was open. He stepped in and his worry deepened. 

"Steven?" Andrew closes the sink tap as he passes it by, and kneels down next to his husband, who is dry heaving on the toilet bowl. He presses the flush button, as he draws Steven to himself, rubbing his back as he calms down. "It's alright, baby, you're okay."

Steven groans and buries his face in Andrew's neck. He puts his hand under Steven's knees to pick him up but, "Noo...basin...mouth."

Andrew, instead, helps Steven stand and guides him to the sink, where he rinses his mouth and before his husband could protest, he picks him up in his arms and carries him to the bed.

Steven continued to breathe heavily while nuzzling Andrew's neck as they lie on the bed, not bothering to take their shoes off or pull the covers back.

"I'll go talk to the others, we can push this off for a bit, get an extension." Andrew thinks aloud.

Steven pulls away from him immediately. "What? No!"

Andrew frowns, "You're not well, baby, I don't think you should get out of the bed, much less eat!"

"You know I can't do that, Drew! We're on a schedule here! This is the first time we're out of the States! I need this to go smoothly!"

Andrew reached out to pull Steven back to him, but got swatted away. "It's clearly not going smoothly. If you don't remember, you were throwing up in the washroom fifteen minutes ago!"

"David made time for us, Andrew! I'm not going to tell a world renowned chef that I can't hang out with him IN KOREA because my stomach is acting up a little!"

"You know it's not little! I've not been blind for the last two weeks, Steven!"

Steven balked at that and got out of the bed.

Andrew laid back on the bed, rubbing his face with his hands willing himself to calm down. His sour mood and angry alpha stench would be of no help if they're to continue filming, which they definitely would, given his husband's stubbornness.

* * *

Even though he didn't want them to go on with the shoot, now that they were at the second location and shooting, it would be useless if he continued to sulk.

He gave Steven a kiss as they got in position for the interview with the chef, keeping their tradition. Steven smiled and Andrew felt his anger leave his body. He hopes his husband knows what he is doing.

He couldn't not gush about his husband's love for seafood.

He was ready to 'lady and the tramp' it, but Steven pulled away. He didn't mind since they were on camera.

He did make a notice of his husband avoiding drinking, even though he felt a little buzzed.

David left them, and they finished the meal soon after, taking the chef's leave and thanking them for the meal.

They stopped at the hotel again since their reservation at the other hotel wasn't for another two hours.

They were sitting in the hotel's restaurant talking over how their day was going and Andrew was busy counting from one to hundred.

"David was such a sweet guy! I can't believe..he's like so so famous and talented."

"We get it, Steven," Adam rolled his eyes and Andrew could relate, "David was nice and you had fun."

"But he wasn't just nice, you know, like you don't expect people like him to be such teddy bears!"

"You meet people like that regularly, and I assume most of them are nice?"

Even Evan gets it, Andrew doesn't know why his husband is so star struck, what he doesn't get more is why is he feeling so ridiculously jealous of another alpha.

Maybe it was David eating off of Steven's bowl? No, that's highly unlikely.

Maybe it was David feeding Steven? That...can't...be. No.

"All I'm saying is, Davy-pooh-"

"Oh, if he's so great then why didn't you just go with him!"

Now, that is exactly what he didn't want to say. Andrew cringed at what he'd just said and the wide eyed look on everyone's face made him feel even more weird.

"Drew?"

Andrew was in no mood to apologize right now, he got up and went to his room.

* * *

David did flirt with Steven a little! He's not being unreasonable!

Although, he is being unreasonable. There was barely any flirting, it was more of a sibling rivalry vibe. You don't make someone you're trying to flirt with eat gochu.

Andrew doesn't know what got into him. He's feeling way more possessive of Steven, and then there's Steven being unwell. He's just feeling too confused.

He lies down on the bed, crossing his legs and throwing his arm over his eyes. Maybe a nap would help? Given his husband doesn't follow him to school the heck out of him.

He had been sulking for five minutes, on the count when there was a knock at the door. Andrew didn't have to look to know it was Steven. The click of the door closing behind him was the only sound in the room.

Andrew geared himself up for the lecture he knew was coming his way.

"I...I'm sorry, Andrew."

That was unexpected. Andrew looked at his husband and was thoroughly shocked to find Steven standing at the foot of the bed with his head bowed and, Andrew isn't going to forgive himself for this one, tears running down those pale cheeks.

"Hey..hey..hey," he's off the bed and pulling his husband into a hug in record time.

Andrew sat down on the bed with his husband straddling his lap as he sobbed.

This is not the first time Andrew has made a fool of himself by being a possessive jerk. Though, this is the first time Steven has apologised for it instead of telling him off. It has happened twice, with Evan and with Shane, and both times it ended with some hot make up sex.

He swears on his husband that he wasn't being a possessive asshole just for the hot make up sex. He wasn't.

He lies back down on the bed, with a sobbing Steven safe in his arms. He continues to rub Steven's back as he whispers against his temple, "I'm so sorry, baby..I shouldn't have said that..please don't cry..I'm really sorry."

They lay quietly for sometime, Steven has stopped sobbing, so Andrew thought he fell asleep when he mumbled something.

"Did you say something, baby?"

"I'm..." Steven says, barely above a whisper, "I'm pregnant, Andrew." _andrew.exe has stopped responding_

"I'm pregnant," Steven says again, "say something, Andrew!"

Andrew tightens his arms around Steven. "How..how long have you known?"

"The doctor's appointment before the trip."

Andrew turns them over, holding himself on top of Steven. He brought his hand to caress his husband's cheek. "You better not be kidding right now, baby."

Steven giggles, "I'm not kidding, Andrew. You're going to be a daddy."

Andrew can feel tears prickling his eyes as he locked his lips to his husband's.

"Mmmm..," Andrew pulled back from Steven's lips at the sound but went back in before he could form another word.

"Drew..shoot," Steven said in between the pecks Andrew planted on Steven's lips.

"I'll be quick," Andrew replied, as his hands hurriedly unlatched Steven's belt.

"Andrewww," his name devolved into a moan as he latched on to the soft spot on Steven's neck, biting and sucking.

He quickly undid Steven's pants and his underwear. He was about to press a finger to Steven's hole when he pushed him back.

Andrew frowned. "Wha-"

"We are not doing it like this, take off your clothes too and then kiss me."

"You're..are you kidding, Stevie? You were reminding me of the shoot seconds ago!"

"I can't mess my clothes for this, and neither can you."

"Stevaaan!"

"Hurry!" Steven giggled.

Andrew laughed before he pulled his sweatshirt off in one go. Steven got rid of his shirt and t-shirt while Andrew took care of his own pants, by throwing them off to the side.

Steven wrapped his arms around Andrew's shoulders, pulling him down as they shifted upward on the bed, kissing like their life depended on it. They gasped into each other's mouth as their cocks rubbed together.

He ran his hand down Steven's body, teasing his nipples as he went. He caressed his husband's still flat stomach feeling overwhelmed at the thought of their baby being in there.

"I love you," Andrew said, making Steven smile.

"I love you too, Drew." Steven brought his hands around Andrew's neck, playing with his hair, and kissed him again.

Andrew broke the kiss before they got too lost into it because he felt the need to apologise. "I'm so sorry, baby, I've no idea what got into me. I don't think there was anything wrong about your interaction with David."

Steven smiled. Andrew felt like he had an angel lying underneath him.

"It's okay, Drew, you didn't know, but I think the alpha in you did know and was acting a little possessive."

It was Andrew's lightbulb moment. The baffling things he did in the last two weeks now made sense.

"Although," Steven continued, "you're possessive enough on your own."

"Hey!"

"What? It's true!"

Andrew grumbled but focused his attention to Steven's neck.

"Ow! Gentle, Drew, gentle."

He responded by kissing over the bite he'd just placed.

He took his time preparing Steven while his mouth played with Steven's nipples, awarding him with moans and gasps.

"Drew..stop."

Andrew stopped teasing his husband's leaking hole, drawing his fingers against the underside of the neglected pink cock, making Steven tremble like a leaf, he clenched his hand around Steven's hip.

He didn't have much time to react before he was on his back and Steven was straddling his lap. Steven moaned, throwing his head back, as he sank down on Andrew's cock.

"Ah...Andrew...Drew...Yes." Steven punctuated every thrust with a load moan.

Andrew slid his hand from Steven's hips to his leaking cock, stroking in time with his cock moving inside Steven.

Steven came first, falling down on Andrew as he covered his hand with cum.

Andrew kissed Steven's cheek, who was panting with his face buried in his neck. A couple more times and he was spilling inside his husband.

They kissed as they caught their breaths, which was just them breathing the same air as their mouths touched, it barely classified as kissing.

"So...you're happy about this, right?" Steven asked, making Andrew's eyebrows meet his hairline. "What?"

* * *

"You think they'll be okay?" Evan asked as they made their way to the lobby.

"They'll be okay." Adam replied, dragging the camera trolley behind him.

"Steven seemed upset, though."

"They do this stupid thing where Andrew gets jealous and then they fight and then have make up sex. If we're lucky we won't have to go remind them that we're on a schedule here."

"They do what?"

"I'm not sure they know they do this, but they do this." Evan's entire face scrunched. Adam laughed as he said, "don't think too hard about it." 

Apparently they were in luck. Andrew and Steven were sitting on a couch, in the lobby, cuddled close together. Andrew was whispering something in Steven's ear, which made the guy burst out laughing as he smacked Andrew's chest before hiding his face in his hands.

Adam couldn't help but smirk at them. Who would believe these two ever fight?

"Wow, you were right." Evan remarked.

"I have spent too much time with them." Adam said that as dryly as he could but Evan was smiling.

"Steven was right, you do adore them."

"Shut up." Adam shook his head. "Are you two done canoodling? Can we leave now?"

"Adam!" Steven's face lit up.

Adam raised a hand stopping Steven, who was coming towards him for a hug. "Don't assault my nose with your lovebird stench."

Andrew came to stand beside his husband and wrapped an arm around his waist.

"What are you so happy about?" Adam asked his friend.

"Nothing," Andrew replied with a shrug, though his smile grew. Suspicious.

* * *

"Baby born? Hanwoo time!"

"Are you having a baby soon?" Andrew asked.

"No, no! I'm not." Steven replied giggling.

"Steven's pregnant," Andrew replied looking at Adam through the camera.

"With a food baby," Steven replied.

Adam laughed at their tomfoolery, but paused when he looked at them again.

Steven was blushing red and stuffing more food in his face, while Andrew was looking at Adam with a sly grin on his face.

The realisation smacked Adam right in his face in the middle of this high end restaurant.

"Nooo way!"

The sly grin on Andrew's face making way for a happy one as he nodded. "Yes, way!"

"Are you guys being serious right now?" Evan asked.

Andrew nodded.

"Bring it here you guys!" Adam handed the camera to Evan before going over to the couple.

Andrew met him in a tight embrace.

"I'm so happy for you guys," Adam patted Andrew's back before stepping away from him and pulling Steven into a hug.

The restaurant brought them wine to celebrate the special occasion and a concoction for Steven, which he tasted with apprehension but loved.

"We're gonna have a little Stevie!" Andrew murmured when it was the couple's turn to hug.

"Or, a little Andy," Steven replied, smiling and blushing.

"Nope, definitely having a little Stevie."

Adam groaned as he had the gut sinking realisation that they are going to get even more annoying now.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it.
> 
> Your comments and kudos are very welcome and much appreciated! ❤️
> 
> Come say hi to me on tumblr, [ @igonecrazy ](https://igonecrazy.tumblr.com/) ❤️


End file.
